


Captured

by A_reluctant_dreamer



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Chair Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Photographer!Tony, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Superhero/Reluctant Celebrity!Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 16:07:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21358969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_reluctant_dreamer/pseuds/A_reluctant_dreamer
Summary: In another a universe, reluctant as he may be, Peter Parker has to find out that being Spider-Man inevitably means being a celebrity, too. As far as he's concerned, the only good thing resulting from this is that from time to time he gets the chance to lay eyes on the fashion industry's most handsome face, that of photographer Tony Stark's. When one day Peter is sent on a photo-shoot with the living legend, things take an interesting turn.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 169
Collections: Starker Bingo 2019





	Captured

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fill for the Chair Sex square of my Starker Bingo 2019. Hope you'll enjoy ;)

"Look at the camera," Tony whispers into Peter's ear as he's pounding into him from behind. Their sweaty bodies slide easily against each other, but Tony's firm grip on Peter's shoulder and Peter's on the back of the chair keeps them steady. 

"Come on baby, look into it," Tony repeats and this time, Peter obeys. 

"That shot goes to the cover of GQ," Tony says, changing his angle to hit Peter's prostate. He ignores the burn in his thighs and keeps going until the boy's comeback dies on a series of whimpers. 

"Come for me, baby," Tony urges him, slipping a hand to his hip. He pulls Peter back and moans appreciatively when the boy starts fucking himself on his cock with trembling little movements. "And look at the camera. Look at it as if you'd look at me. As if you'd be begging to come… and I might just give it to you," he adds, driving into Peter with a forceful thrust before staying still again. 

"Please, Tony," Peter moans desperately. 

"You sound so nice," Tony grunts, running his hand down Peter's spine. The way it makes Peter shudders feels delicious. "Tell me how much you want it."

"Nngh," Peter moans grinding against Tony, chasing his pleasure. "I've been popping boners every time you looked at me today. Like a fucking teenager. 

"You wanted this cock inside you so badly?" Tony asks pounding into Peter a few times. 

"Mmh, yes. And now I want your cum. Will you give it to me?" 

These words send a jolt of arousal down Tony's spine and something hot stirs in his chest. He slips his arms around Peter's figure and pulls him up against his body. 

"I will, baby boy. I'll fill you up to the brim," he promises. 

Peter's head falls back onto his shoulder and he keens as Tony picks up the pace of his thrusting. When Tony sees him slipping his hand down towards his cock, he stops him. 

"Let me get you there," Tony whispers to him, forgetting all about how he wanted to hear the boy beg. Peter's answering whimpers are sweeter than any pleading. 

His cock is hot and velvety in Tony's fist and he takes delight in getting Peter to the edge. 

"I'm gonna come! I'm gonna come, Tony!" Peter cries. 

Tony grunts, angling his hip to find Peter's prostate again. When the boy goes rigid in his arms, he knows that he's found it. He holds Peter as he shudders through his orgasm, jerking him off and giving him release. All the while, he keeps fucking him, following the sounds falling from his lips. He just needs a few more seconds, but he's ready to pull out at the first sign of displeasure. When Peter whimpers however, he doesn’t sound in pain at all. 

"Please come inside me," he begs, still shaking and pushing back onto his cock. 

Tony gasps and starts pounding into him hard. The chair creeks desperately under them but its sound is barely heard over the two men's moans. 

As Tony starts spurting his load into Peter, the boy gasps and keens. It wakes a warmth in Tony and he keeps hugging the boy even after his body starts coming down from its high. Peter doesn't protest, just covers his arms with his own hands and hums contentedly when Tony starts kissing his neck. 

When eventually Peter moves to entangle himself, it feels like jerking awake from a dream. Tony's stomach sinks as he pulls back his arms, but Peter's soft voice soothes his feelings. 

"Let's sit down. If we haven't ruined this chair." 

Tony chuckles at that and pulls Peter into his lap as he lowers himself. Peter wraps his arms around neck at once and beams at him. 

As much as Tony wants to say something, the boy's beauty renders him speechless and he ends up kissing him instead. Peter meets his lips eagerly and they melt together again. They only part when Peter's violent shiver startles them.

Tony moves at once. Gently making Peter stand up, he grabs his discarded black turtleneck from the floor and offers it to the boy. 

"Put it on, it's cold in here." 

Peter eyes him a few seconds before slipping into it. His lithe figure looks beautiful and Tony can't help watching him. 

"Hey, it's not fair," the boy pouts. 

"What?" 

"That you make me dress when you stay like that." 

Tony laughs. 

"You look so damn hot," Peter sighs softly. Tony glances towards the boy and even though his unguarded expression makes his heart beat faster, he tells himself that it's all for show. The kid might want a second round but Tony's too old for that. 

"How else would I get all those models to look so horny all the time?" he deflects and hides his disappointment as he turns to pick up his own tee from the floor. 

"And do you fuck all of them?" Peter asks in a would-be casual voice but he misses his mark by a lot. 

Tony's heart beats painfully hard when he turns back towards Peter. 

"Only the ones I wanna make breakfast to," he says, stepping towards Peter. 

"Your reputation doesn't say so," Peter says, not trying to hide his pain this time. 

As Tony takes one more step, Peter fidgets and looks away for a second before meeting Tony's eyes again. 

"They say what they need to say. They can't be sure whether the one before them lied about it or not, but they can't risk looking less appealing," he explains bitterly. 

Peter just stares at him silently as Tony takes one last step to close the distance between them. 

"I mean it, Petey. I want to make breakfast for you. But first I want to clean you from head to toe," he says, brushing Peter's sweaty curls back, "I want to lay you down on silk sheets," he goes on, tracing Peter's neck and shoulder with the back of his hand, "and I want to hold you until you open those beautiful eyes of yours," he finishes, sliding his arms around Peter just as the boy mirrors his motion. 

"About that photograph," Peter says, his lips hovering a mere inch from Tony's. "Put it on the cover. I want the whole word to know how good I felt on your cock."

"I'm afraid I'll have to edit myself out of the background," Tony teases, though his cracking voice and tightening hug give away his emotions. 

"I don't mind," Peter shrugs. "They won't admit it, but they'll know."


End file.
